Spontaneous Combustion
by melcougar84
Summary: Bella and Edward are so frustrated and so is everyone around them. What to do? : *This story is on a little break right now...after 4 chapters, I'm pathetic! lol I miss writing but I'm deciding on what to have happen next! MORE TO COME, definitely.*
1. Forks, we have a problem

Well, I'm definitely not Stephenie Meyer and I'm not claiming to own any piece of Twilight, or any of the incredible characters in the saga…they own me. HAHA

And if you decide to leave a comment, be gentle. I appreciate constructive criticism but keep in mind, this is my first attempt! I hope you all enjoy.

Spontaneous Combustion

"Bella, you have to know I want to. I want to so badly but I simply cannot fathom putting you into a situation where I won't be able to save you from me!"

"Edward, don't start this again. I know you won't hurt me and I'll be good. I promise! We can take it slow and you can be in complete control. If you start to feel like it's too much to handle, we'll back off until you're yourself again! Just please, please." I pleaded. "You have no idea what you do to me!"

Lying on the bed in Edward's room now seemed to constantly end up with this argument. I couldn't stand the idea that something that could help us out so much would drive such a wedge between us. I hated to push him but I know that as stubborn as he can be, I can be worse, much, much worse and mostly when it comes to this discussion. He simply cannot kiss me like that and not expect me to do everything in my power to want more!

"I'm not going further. We can't, not now. Please understand Bella. You're too important to me and I will not lose you. I will not hurt you because I won't do this. Not until you're more durable." He bent his head into his hand and pinched his brow in firm determination. "I love you, but I can't pay the steep price of your life in the monster's hands." His eyes drilled into me from across the bed.

I sighed in frustration. I looked into his golden amber eyes and saw my own defeat in the mirror of his eyes. I wasn't happy about it.

We'd been in his room for nearly an hour now and after he'd kissed my earlobe and made that low, sensual growl from deep in his chest, he had to have known it was only going to lead to this. Ok. So in my hormone-fueled lust, I technically had thrown myself at him and started pushing the ever-so-present boundaries. I didn't even realize I was doing it though. I was so caught up in the moment and with all the wedding stress, I seriously needed a release!

I furrowed my brow and stomped down the stairs. I heard Edward sigh and the mattress springs bounce briefly. Alice and Jasper were just approaching the bottom of the stairs when they stopped in front of me. Alice's giggle tinkled in my ears and it seemed to echo in my sexually-frustrated head. What in the hell did she find so funny?

"Alice, why don't you take Bella out for a little fresh air? I think I need to have a talk with our brother." Jasper looked at Alice with an odd look in his eyes.

Alice lightly grasped my hand and smiled. "Come on. Between you and Edward, you're making Jasper want to shove you two into a room together naked and not let either of you out until you've done the deed."

Oh yeah. Enter the lack of privacy in this household. I sighed in resignation and let Alice pull me through the living room and out the front door. Her graceful gait even seemed to be laughing at me. I was so ashamed and embarrassed.

We started walking down the driveway towards the road and I had to admit, Jasper was right. The crisp autumn air was filling my head with a little more clarity and I was starting to feel terrible for pushing Edward. I should have known that his rejection of my advances was for my own well-being.

My eyes were trained on my feet, one right after the other. I wondered if more equilibrium-balanced people put much thought into the simple actions of walking. The distant sounds of the water flowing in the creek and the jingly tinkling of Alice's bracelets clinking together as she skipped and pranced ahead of me seemed to calm my temper slowly like a balm.

I wondered where we were going exactly. And what was with Alice and her silent giddiness? Damn pixie. I smiled to myself. I am so lucky to have a friend like Alice. She has always seemed to know what I need. Maybe it was because she'd seen this moment happen and knew what a breath of relief it would be to give me some time to clear my head. Maybe it was because Jasper was the one that needed a break from my frustrations. Maybe it was both. I don't know but I was starting to feel grateful.

We continued along the slightly damp pathway in verbal silence and Alice paused at the side of the driveway where a flat-topped rock, about knee-high, protruded out of the ground next to a tree.

She spun slowly and gave a slow nod towards the rock while looking at me. I got the hint. We were the ones actually going to have a talk. I sighed and plopped myself down on the rock with a little more force than I thought. My tailbone protested. Damn it.

"Alice, I'm sorry. I know you guys probably heard most of what happened up there. And you're probably going to tell me that I need to just hold off and be patient. But I can't help it! I feel like I'm going to explode when we get like that. Poor Jasper, I bet he was having an excruciating time." I fidgeted my fingers, clamping them together nervously. "I should just leave and give you guys some peace. I'm so stupid for making everyone miserable by just being around." I poked a pebble with the toe of my shoe in shame.

"Are you done yet?" Alice giggled.

"What?"

"I want you to stop this self-pity. And if you'd give me a second to intervene, I would love to tell you that I think that the path you're trying to persuade Edward to follow is the right one. You guys are getting married in a little over a month. I think his 'boundaries' NEED to be pushed to get the both of you ready for the big night. And if you do it right, life will be much easier until the wedding for both of you."

I looked at Alice like she'd grown another head. Had she just sided with how selfishly I'd behaved back at the house?

Her smile beamed from her like rays from the sun on a dreary, cloudy day.

"Bella, I know that Edward is stubborn. I know he feels that it's for your best interest but I think it's putting a wedge between you two and I think the lines need to be blurred to get him used to you. Think about it back to when you first came to Forks. Your blood has always sent the monster inside him crazy. And to tame that beast, he has spent so much time with you to get himself used to you." She paced in front of me, emphasizing her point with a pirouette." "I think subconsciously, you're trying to do the same thing with the idea of sex but Edward's just so stubborn with the idea that you'll get hurt that he won't take the time to see the benefits or to trust himself. We all love you, and while I know this has been hard on both of you, I want to help. No, we want to help you."

I gave her an incredulous look while my cheeks flooded with heat.

"So what you're saying is everyone wants to help me get laid." I deadpanned. God, this is so embarrassing!

Alice laughed. "Well, we just want you guys happy. That's all we've ever wanted. You've changed Edward in so many ways. For someone to have been so miserable and distant over almost a century, you walked into his life and turned the life on inside of him. He loves you Bella, more than his own life. And while I can sympathize with his fears, I know for a fact," she tapped one slender finger to her temple, "that he just needs to trust himself."

"That's what I've been trying to tell him! You see where it got me. We argued. I hate arguing with him. I can't win this, Alice. I hate making him angry with me for wanting to love him so much." I felt hot tears filling my eyes. I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry over this, not again.

Alice slowly walked over and kneeled in front of me. "Bella," she lifted my chin. "There isn't a single bone of anger inside him towards you. He's just as frustrated as you and he's angry with himself for what he is. But this is something he needs to overcome. And I think that after the talk that Jasper is giving him now will help both of you. Edward can't lie to Jasper. He's always let his emotions betray him and that's where Jasper is going to help. I needed to get you out here so he wouldn't overhear our conversation. Bella, we are going to help you." She finished that last sentence with such confidence that I swear Jasper's powers may have rubbed off on her.

"And how do you suppose I'm going to be successful?" I closed my eyes and laughed. I sucked in my breath and grimaced. "You've already seen the outcome, haven't you." I said it more as a statement than a question.

"Maybe." Alice grinned like the Cheshire cat.


	2. Edward, listen already

Chapter 2

Well, I'm definitely not Stephenie Meyer and I'm not claiming to own any piece of Twilight, or any of the incredible characters in the saga…they just happen to own my obsession. J HAHA

And if you decide to leave a comment, be gentle. I appreciate and welcome constructive criticism but keep in mind, this is my first attempt! I hope you all enjoy.

"Edward, we need to talk."

Jasper's mind spoke to me from the open doorway. I groaned internally at the images I was seeing racing through his head. I was in for it. And I was not in the mood. But he was being incredibly careful about something…I could always tell when one of my family members was trying to hide something from me, and despite my mood, my curiosity was peaked.

I sighed. "Come in."

As Jasper came in to my room, he eyed the haphazardly flung pillows around the room and stepped over my shirt lying crumpled in a heap on the floor. I hadn't bothered to even try to straighten up my room after Bella left. I can't believe I made her angry with me again. As soon as she'd stomped down the stairs in her mad-kitten fury, I restrained myself from running after her to beg for her forgiveness and grovel at her feet. I knew that deep within my non-beating heart that she didn't want to be near me right now. I instead shifted and rested to where she'd been moments before. I could still feel the residual heat from her body on my bed and I could only think about how miserable I'd been making our situation. I seem to always make her miserable without intent. I threw my arm over my eyes, trying to block the pending truth from myself. This was my fault.

I'd made her unhappy.

"If you radiate any more senseless guilt, I may have to put you in jail."

Ugh, I'm not in the mood for this at all.

"Jasper, what do you want?" I spoke from underneath my arm.

"I want to help."

I caught a brief mental image of a smiling Alice before he quickly averted his mind to singing Don't Worry, Be Happy with gusto. He started sending waves of happiness and calm my way and Lord knows I'm definitely not immune to his powers. Damn him.

A laugh reluctantly slipped from my throat. "What have you and that clairvoyant sister of mine schemed this time?" I removed my arm from over my face to prop it underneath the pillow I was resting upon.

"Damn it!!!" he thought. "Well, we've been trying to figure out ways to help you guys. I know a few minutes ago it got quite heated up here. Trust me, I almost started to drool with the waves of lust coming from you guys, when all of a sudden, I wanted to cry. I was literally dry-sobbing myself in the library while I was rearranging my army men on the battlefield."

Old habits do die hard. Even though Jasper wasn't in the military now, he did love to spend his free time when not pleasing his wife to the point of retarded ecstasy to reenact great moments of his military career on the table in the library.

"You guys are killing me with the frustration. I've been trying to butt out but I can't anymore. And I think you know that too. You are both making yourselves miserable because you can't let go. And it's affecting the rest of us. You know that." Wow. Jasper wasn't going to beat around the bush today.

I sat up in the bed and decided that if it was a talk he wanted to have, well then, a talk we shall have.

"Jasper, I'm sorry and you know I do not mean to disrupt your day." I said with a hint of sarcasm. "But I just cannot go through with what she wants. It will mean failure and will be the death of me if I were to harm her in any way. I would not be able to live with myself if I was to hurt her and I do not have faith in myself that I would be able to retain my sanity if we were to succumb to our desires."

I raked my fingers through my hair in frustration. If I could pull it out, I would have been bald for a while now.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "I know." I heard a slight smile in his voice. And I guess now we're going to get to the point… "That's why you need our help. You see, you're not thinking this through enough. You need someone to bounce ideas off of and here I am."

I interrupted him with a glare. "I'm not 'thinking this through enough'??? Jasper, I think about it every damn day! I have no other choice but to do so. I want to please her but I cannot let myself get in too deep for fear I will hurt her. I have even tried to blur the lines we have drawn by increments to see what we could do together and every time I feel that blood-thirsty demon inside of me plunge to the surface. She absolutely has no idea the effects she has on me. I only stop because I know I have to, because she won't! She has all this trust in me that I have not earned. I am terrified that I may not be able to control myself and I cannot risk her. I will not risk her!"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Don't you see you're missing the solution? You're agonizing over the trust issues you have in regards to yourself while completely overlooking that you have done this before." Jasper replayed his thoughts of the monster within rearing its ugly head while I refrained with every inch of my being from acting out on draining Bella of her blood in science class. Then he flashed forward to me walking with Bella around school. His memory implied that he though I was torturing myself all that time for no good reason. I growled at that but before I had a chance to hurl myself at him for even thinking that Bella would be deemed as "no good reason", he broke the silence.

"Don't you see? You built somewhat of immunity to her blood by being around her. By forcing yourself to not kill her, you haven't killed her. I can't believe the amount of restraint you've gone through to preserve her. We both know I would never have been able to accomplish that had I been in your shoes. But what I'm getting at, is that you need to do the same thing to repress the desire to drain her while you both are intimate."

I felt a "ding-ding-ding" sensation go off in my brain as I computed what he said. I thought through it a little more and realized that he actually had a valid point, a few of them actually. Perhaps I had been over thinking the negative and in doing so, I'd missed out the possible solution to our problem. I looked at Jasper and shook my head.

"I have to say, as much as I didn't want this discussion to occur, you might be onto something. However, I just do not believe that I will be able to control myself if I were to slip for just one sixteenth of a second. Everyone thinks I have all this willpower and I'm afraid I don't." I rested my head in my hands in denial.

"Edward, you need to give yourself some credibility. You have not harmed her for her blood in the time that you have known her. You have been able to repress that part of you that craves it time and time again, day after day. You're not giving yourself a chance to even try to progress. How do you think you would be able to satisfy her demand on your honeymoon night when you haven't even begun to try to trust yourself? You have to start somewhere and I believe now is the best time to start doing so."

His words hit me like a blow to the stomach. I'd never heard such reverence for my supposed self-control from him. Maybe from Carlisle, but never from him and I think that hearing it from someone outright may have made something click. I admit, I have been hard on myself but it's because of what I am.

"But Jasper, I've never felt more vampire than when are together intimately. Her blood sings to me on a daily basis, yes, but when it's flushed over the places that I want to touch so badly, her blood seems to pull me into an opera hall and it echoes that much louder to me. And that's when I have had to pull back. That is the flaw in your "plan". I don't know how I can overcome the effect her blood has on me when she's in an aroused state, let alone to be able to make love to her."

Jasper stood up suddenly and started flashing images in his mind. I was a little peeved that he was thinking about my Bella doing things that I had only dared to fantasize, but I knew he was doing it solely for our benefit. He bombarded me with his plan and by the time he was done, I have to admit, he had me stunned speechless with the brilliancy of his ideas.

"Do you really think this could work?"

Jasper laughed and gave me a brotherly pat on the shoulder. "I damn sure hope so."

And I laughed as well as Jasper in his way, as only he could, tell me to grow some balls. He blasted me with a full-on nuclear wave of self-confidence.


	3. Bella goes shopping unwillingly

Well, I'm definitely not Stephenie Meyer and I'm not claiming to own any piece of Twilight, or any of the incredible characters in the saga…they own me. HAHA

And if you decide to leave a comment, be gentle. I appreciate constructive criticism but keep in mind, this is my first attempt! I hope you all enjoy.

I knew it. I just knew it. One way or another, she would manage to take me on a shopping trip.

"Alice, you're ruthless! I am not wearing that! I don't know how anyone can even put that on!" My face turned an obscene shade of red when I looked at the skimpy, nearly non-existent pieces of lace that she was holding up in front of everyone in the store.

"Ok, so maybe it is pushing the envelope a little too far. I don't think Edward would be ready for this quite yet." Alice paused to put a finger to her chin. "However, I do believe Jasper will appreciate it quite nicely." Her eyes blanked for a brief second and a huge smile appeared. "Oh yes, you my dear are coming home with me!"

She'd managed to clear my schedule for a girls' night out in Port Angeles without letting me know what in the world she was getting me into. I thought that maybe this was a whole, "distance makes the heart grow fonder" ploy to help me convey my desires to Edward. But, I forgot who I was working with. Alice always has and definitely always will manage a shopping expedition at any moment possible. I shuddered to think how much money she had spent in her eternal lifetime on clothing alone.

"You know you're a fashion glutton, right?" I smirked.

She giggled and danced around her personal heaven. "And that's why you need me. I am making this vow to you now, Bella Swan, I will never, in the name of eternity, ever let you wear the same thing twice."

Oh boy. I wondered briefly if it was too late to sprain an ankle real quick to get me the hell out of this situation. Sure, it'd hurt, but how many times have I done it? All I'd have to do is…

"Bella, don't you dare take another step. I don't care if Rosalie has to carry you piggyback through the store with an icepack on your ankle, that's not going to be enough to make us leave. We're not leaving here until I've found what you need." Alice threatened from the other side of the store.

Rosalie had come with us reluctantly I'm sure. I heard her quickly growl at her sister. Alice ignored it and continued to drape hangers of lacy and see-through lingerie over her left arm. I wondered if once I became like them if Rosalie would give up her disgust of me. I know she didn't appreciate my decision and I could see her point-of-view, but I didn't agree with her. That night when she had told me the story of her transformation had definitely made me reconsider my opinion of her. I had an odd sort of respect for her, but she still could send shivers down my spine. I was just glad that the glare coming from her now wasn't focused on me as usual, but towards Alice.

"Here, you need to try these on. And try them on in the order I've given them to you. Remember, the sooner you appease me, the sooner we can leave…" Her thought trailed off and I knew that she knew she had me in the palm of her hand, as always. This store was seriously intimidating the hell out of me.

The first one wasn't bad at all. It was quite similar to one of my pajama sets at home but a little sexier. It was light pink camisole with matching shorts. I had to give it to her, I liked this one. It was a little more fitted and shorter than I would normally go for but I put it in the keep pile. It made my ample chest look almost impressive.

The second one was more daring. I gulped as I saw it on the hanger but remembered her statement about getting to leave sooner. This was close to see-through and was a paler pink than the last one. Well, it as close to transparent as you could get without actually being so. The top fit my chest nicely and flared out from beneath my breasts to my hips. It came with pair of skimpy bikinis that weren't too much of a stretch from what I sometimes wore now so I was ok with those. With a deep breath, I removed it and added it to the keep pile.

The third one was the most terrifying of them all. It was white and it really didn't leave much to the imagination. But I saw the theme Alice had decided upon and decided that she wouldn't have had me try these on if she knew they wouldn't serve their purpose.

"Bella, what are you thinking right now?" The voice outside the curtain surprised me.

"Rosalie?" I was a little shocked.

"Yeah, it's me." She was speaking quietly and I faintly wondered why she even cared.

"Well, I'm already feeling the butterflies in my stomach from thinking of even wearing these while Edward is in my presence." I admitted, shaking. "But I'm going to go on a limb. Someone once told me that you should never bet against Alice." I added with a giggle.

Rosalie surprised me further and laughed along with me. This was nice but I was still a little skeptical. Our laughter settled into silence as I was putting my clothes back on while I tried to not trip over my own feet.

"Did you like the white one? I saw that one and I figured if that didn't get Edward going, nothing would. I hope that if anything, it'll make you feel a little more confident that this will work."

My mouth dropped open as I paused with one leg in my jeans. "Really?" I squeaked.

I could hear the strain in her voice and I knew this wasn't particularly easy for her to try to be on my side. "Yeah, I know this sounds odd coming from me considering our history, but I know if I haven't managed to help you change your mind, then I'm not going to be able to. You're just as stubborn as my brother is and the main thing I wish is for everyone to be happy so I'm going to be good. I've started to accept that you're family now, even though it's not official yet. I'm coming to terms with that. I'm sorry if I've misdirected my hostility towards you and I still wouldn't do what you are planning to do if I was in your shoes, but I'm going to respect your decision because I know that this is your life, not mine."

Wow. I never expected this from her. A tear rolled down my eye and I slowly started to put my clothes back on again. In stunned silence, I wondered what to say. After I was dressed and had my lingerie in hand, I opened the door to see her on the other side with a look of hope on her heartbreakingly beautiful face. The only thing I could manage was to step forward and give her a hug.

"Thank you, Rosalie. That means more to me than you can imagine." I was left breathless.

We released from our hug and Alice lithely danced towards us with a smile on her face. "I knew this would be a good day." She beamed.

We left the store after Alice insisted and argued with me to pay for my purchases and we headed back to the hotel room.

"So I think tomorrow night will be the perfect time to start breaking Edward in. After Jasper told me about their conversation, I believe that he may be a little more cooperative. Remember you're just going to have to take this slow, Bella." Alice sat down behind me on the bed and started to play with my hair. "This is going to work, you know."

I felt awkward being so open about the subject of mine and Edward's love life with my future but I'm glad I had someone there to back me. As Alice combed her fingers through the loose curls of my hair, I wondered how Edward would react once we started to go further. I could only hope he would understand just how much this would ease the main source of tension in our relationship. I had become just sick and tired of the big elephant in the room. Granted, I knew he would only agree for us to go all the way once we were married which still sent chills down my spine. If it were anyone other than Edward…I still couldn't believe I'd agreed that I would get married this young. But I'd do anything for Edward and I couldn't imagine anyone else I'd rather spend a lifetime, or in this case, all eternity with.

I was quite calm when Rosalie sat beside me on the bed.

"Bella, Edward is on the phone."

I jerked away from my thoughts and grabbed the phone away from Rosalie quickly and managed to sigh out a dreamy "Hello".

Edward laughed. "Hello, my love, I miss you terribly."

Smiling into the phone, I replied, "I miss you too." I don't know how he did it, but he managed to get his point across more beautifully than I think I ever could. He was good at that.

"Are my sisters taking proper care of you? I would just hate to have to drop in and rescue you." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm sure. You could just invest in a wig and come up here. Call yourself Claudia and come join us. I bet Rosalie and Alice would get a kick out of that!" I snickered as I pictured him in a red wig. I would safely bet that only Edward would manage to pull it off looking devilishly delicious.

"I could…one moment Bella…no, Emmett…no, go away…" I heard shuffling on the other end. "Shit. Well, hey there Bella. How are you doing?" Emmett's voice came through hurriedly.

I laughed. "Emmett, I'm being tortured by your wife and your sister. Hey, what's that noise?"

I kept hearing what almost sounded like static but I couldn't be sure. I looked down at the cell phone in my hand. It had full service.

"Bella, Edward is being a little difficult…with…dude, I can talk to my sister if I want to…dude, DUDE!"

Alice looked over at me with a case of the giggles. "Dude alert much?"

I had no idea what in the world was going on but I was relieved once I heard Edward's voice once again grace the speaker. "Bella, I'm sorry about that. We're out here hunting and Emmett has decided that he's going to give me a hard time. Speaking of which, I cannot wait until you're back in my arms. I've got no one here to keep me warm."

I giggled. "Well, just tell Emmett to snuggle with you tonight and tell Jasper to give you some nice homey feelings and I surely hope that will get you through the night."

Edward's laughter was music to my ears. "Thanks Bella. Now you've given them your permission to aggravate me all night tonight. But if it's the price to pay to have you back with me, then I'll pay it gladly. I love you and it's not the same without you here. Have a good time with the girls, ok love?"

I couldn't help but smile ear-to-ear when he talked to me like that. "I will Edward. I love you too and I will see you as soon as we get home tomorrow."

After hanging up the phone, I felt a little sad and tired so I hugged both Alice and Rosalie goodnight. Their hard, cold forms enveloped me briefly and wished for me to sleep well, Rosalie adding that "You might need it after tomorrow". I could see that Emmett had rubbed off on her a little but I was happy to see that she could joke with me now.

Lying in bed, I realized I couldn't avoid it anymore. I had to think about how I wanted tomorrow night to go. I knew it would be difficult for both of us. I knew Edward would struggle to keep his sanity as we pushed the boundaries further than ever and that I would have to restrain from making it harder on him than it should be. It would be a challenge for both of us but I knew we'd be rewarded for making it through. I closed my eyes and pictured Edward above me, smiling down on me with that beautiful crooked grin that always made my heart melt and my knees turn to Jell-O.

I am a lucky girl.


	4. First steps

-1Well, I'm definitely not Stephenie Meyer and I'm not claiming to own any piece of Twilight, or any of the incredible characters in the saga…they own me. HAHA

And if you decide to leave a comment, be gentle. I appreciate constructive criticism but keep in mind, this is my first attempt! I hope you all enjoy.

I immediately felt better after speaking with Bella. I'd been quite a nervous wreck during our separation and I hadn't been quite enthusiastic about our hunting trip. Emmett and Jasper refused to leave me alone to mope during her absence and I could tell they also wanted to give me a pep talk. And if our plans were to be successful, I realized it would be well worth it to listen to them and take advantage of the plentiful wildlife here.

I'd already wrestled three mountain lions and I felt quite full but I needed to prepare as much as possible before Bella and I tested the waters. I walked to the stream to rinse a small stream of blood off of my hand when Emmett appeared behind me.

"Hey, you ok man?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"You know this is all going to work out, right? I mean, once you've figured out a diversion from her blood, you're so going to thank us for helping you guys."

I laughed a little without humor. "The only thing is that I have no idea of what I can do to divert my attention. I am going to try though. I have to do this for Bella. I've grown tired of making things more difficult for her."

"Aww, man, don't think like that. You know that girl loves you no matter what happens. And you can take my word for this; you're going to enjoy this just as much as Bella will." Emmett's mind started to wander to his first time.

"It's not like I've never felt that before. Since I've met Bella, I've had to…relieve myself a few times. It just scares me to be in the same room with her when I lose control of myself that way." I could see Emmett sympathize with me in his head but also reinforce that he knew if anyone was capable of working this out, it was me.

Jasper met up with us to start the trek back home. The sun would be rising above the cloud cover within a few minutes. We were about 2 hours past the U.S./Canadian border and while we usually never strayed this far from home to hunt, I was feeling quite anxious to get home so we could meet the girls as soon as they came back.

It had been a while since we'd run like this. Most of the time we would use our vehicles to get around when going past our normal territory, but this time, we decided it would be more fun to really stretch our legs and just run the entire way. The wind blew past my hair as I lead us back to the only place I could ever think of as home: Bella's arms.

Bella's POV:

We rode along in Rosalie's BMW from Port Angeles back to Forks at around 10AM. Alice had predicted that the sun would shine in town and we had to leave then to ensure no one would see sparkling vampires out and about. Rosalie and Alice had turned the radio onto some 80's station and were belting out vintage Madonna like there was no tomorrow. I couldn't help but be in a great mood. I smiled as joined along off-key to their perfect harmonies. Edward would be waiting for me when we got back.

The trees blurred past the little red convertible and I was thankful I'd learned to not look out the windows when I was being driven around by one of my future family members. Motion sickness was not in my plans for today.

The car started to slow down slightly once we pushed past the Forks city limits. My heart was already starting to palpitate in anticipation of seeing the love of my life. Before I knew it, we were winding down the long driveway to their house. I, for once, was more than grateful that they could get me back here going more than the limited 55 mph my truck was accustomed to. We stopped in the driveway and before I could even touch the door handle, it whipped open and my Edward was standing before me offering his hand to help me out.

"Hello my love, I missed you." he cooed.

I jumped out of the car and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I missed you too!"

He leaned down and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips and gave me his trademark smile. How was it possible that he was even more beautiful now than before I left? He carefully picked me up and threw me onto his back.

"You two be good and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Emmett's voice boomed as he came around the backyard.

"Like there's anything you wouldn't do." Rosalie grinned and greeted Emmett with a passionate kiss.

"You guys have fun in the meadow. I'll call Charlie tonight and let him know we made it back home safely before you go home, Bella. He's missed you too." Alice called from inside the house, surely on her path to find Jasper.

"Thank you Alice!" I called and hoped she'd hear me. Edward had already started running towards our favorite spot.

I closed my eyes and just concentrated on Edward's arms around my legs and the wind blowing fiercely against my skin. When we stopped, I saw that Edward had apparently been awaiting my arrival and had laid a blanket down in the soft grass. He set me down on the blanket and rested beside me. Words weren't even necessary at this moment. I looked into his eyes and told him everything I could that I didn't have words for and I think that he was doing the same to me as well.

The sun poked out from the clouds and I continued to watch him as his skin started to sparkle in the sunlight. I couldn't believe that once upon a time, he thought that this would have scared me. I couldn't imagine anything more beautiful than what I saw now. I scooted closer to him and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me into his lap while never breaking the kiss.

"Did I mention I really missed you?" he smiled as he gave me a chance to breathe.

As I took the time to focus on breathing in and out, I tried to respond but he'd already successfully turned me into the bumbling idiot. God, how much I love him!

He smiled at me and kissed me once again so sweetly. I could feel my heart melting. His hands had been resting beside my waist and he slowly started to push them up my back beneath my shirt.

"OH MY GOD!" I was screaming in my mind. Thank God he can't hear that.

He then laid me flat on my back on the blanket and stretched out beside me on his side. His hand brushed the hair out of my face and he used the back of his hand to caress my flushed cheek.

"You do know that this is going to be a progressive thing. I'm going to my very best to not hurt you and if you need me to stop, please tell me Bella." he whispered.

My breathing picked up as I realized what he was saying. He was going to give us a little more freedom than in the past.

"You won't hurt me. I trust you. And if you need me to stop, I will. I promise."

He smiled down at me. I took his hand and brought it to my lips and kissed the tips of his fingers. I needed to let him know that I was completely comfortable with everything. He let me move his hand down and rested it on my heart over my shirt.

He leaned in and kissed me on my lips and started to move down my neck to give me a moment to breathe. My fingers curled in his hair as he kissed the nook beneath my ear when I felt it.

He slowly moved his hand over and softly cupped my breast. I moaned as he took my earlobe into his mouth and started to lick the outline of my ear with his cold tongue. My heart thudded unevenly in my chest and I felt his lips curl up as he heard the effects I was having from his motions. I forced myself to lie completely still as he traced my breasts, gasping quickly when he felt my nipples harden beneath his touch.

My skin blazed warmly against his cool skin. This was the furthest he had ever dared to let go and I loved every minute of it.

"You're so beautiful, Bella." he murmured into my ear.

I started to rub my legs together slowly to alleviate the hot and wet feeling starting to build up from in between. His hand moved slowly, torturing me with pure bliss as he moved down my waist and along the curve of my hip. He leaned down and kissed me on my collar bone and I wondered how in the hell I was going to keep still so I wouldn't do anything unexpected. He continued to explore my body through the cover of my clothing and I thought it couldn't get better until he moved his hand to cup it over the searing heat of new territory.

"My God, Bella, you're so hot." he moaned. He started to rub me over the crotch of my pants and I couldn't help but to writhe beneath his touch. I reached up and with shaking hands; I started to unbutton his shirt. Sensing what I wanted, he leaned up from me and raised the bottom of his shirt and threw it into the tree branches above us.

"Someone's getting antsy," I laughed. The sun was beginning to peak through the clouds and an idea formed in my mind. I sat up and hitched my leg around his waist so I could straddle him. I leaned down and kissed his lips shortly and sat up. The sun had come out in full force and I couldn't help but marvel at how his skin sparkled. I took my hands and slowly rubbed them down his chest. His perfect muscles twitched at my touch and it caused light to reflect erratically against everything around us. I smiled so big, because, I, Bella Swan, made him twitch. I scooted down just a little bit so that I was hovering right where I wanted to touch him so badly.

"Bella, wait. I'm not sure…" he paused as I went with my instincts and rested on his hips. I could feel how happy I had made him and it felt wonderful. I kept still as I let him get used to the sensation and I leaned down to kiss him on his forehead.

"You're fine. I won't push you too far, I promise. I just want to enjoy the view from here." As I finished my statement, I grinded slightly against his erection and he let out a purr. So far, so good. I leaned down and grasped his hands. He looked at me puzzled for a second but let me move them to my chest. I slid my hands down to his wrists and leaned into his touch. I moaned as I felt him left his hips gently and we slowly started to establish a rhythm. I felt a flash of heat shoot all over my body.

Edward leaned up at that moment, never breaking his hips stride, and crushed his lips to mine. I was only too happy to oblige and I could feel his breathing start to accelerate unnecessarily. I was already breathing hard and I knew if we kept this up, it would only be a matter of time. I sped my movements up as he kissed my lips, my chin, my neck, my collarbone. His lips were everywhere and were driving me wild. I grabbed his hair frantically and looked him in the eyes.

"Oh my God, Edward…I'm going to come!"

"Please Bella, come now." he murmured in my ear and leaned back, never ceasing his hips.

His words pushed me over the edge and I couldn't help from yelling "Oh, fuck!" and closing my eyes as my toes curled, my heart raced faster than ever and the most delicious feeling coursed through my body. I felt Edward tense beneath me as the same feeling overtook him and he gasped as he grabbed my ass tightly.

I exhaled after the feeling left and I felt every muscle in my body relax. Edward gently lay back while pulling me to his chest.

"That was the most incredible moment I've ever had. Thank you Bella." he kissed the top of my head and rubbed my back.

I leaned up with a big smile on my face. "I'm so proud of you! See? You have more self-control than you thought!"

"It certainly wasn't easy but I was able to control myself when I needed to." He smiled and brushed his hand along my cheek.

My tummy growled and our eyes locked. "Time to feed the human," we both said in unison. He got up and helped me up from the blanket. I offered to carry it but he smirked.

"I think I might want to hold this. I'd hate to have to immediately explain why my pants are wet in one certain area."

I looked down and I could feel my cheeks burn. Sure enough, right THERE, was a wet mark. "At least if they asked, you can tell them you had fun getting that." I snickered.

"Ha, ha, ha. Come on, let's go."


End file.
